Courage
by Just Gabz
Summary: In between the scenes. Kurt tells Blaine what happened when he confronted Karofsky and Blaine takes Kurt to lunch. Spoilers for 'Never Been Kissed'


**Title: **_**Courage**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Blaine/Kurt, Blaine, Kurt Hummel, Mentions Dave Karofsky, Rachel Berry**_

**Warnings:**_** I'm mainly hoping for fluff but there will be slight angst.**_

**Summary:**_** In between the scenes. Kurt tells Blaine what happened when he confronted Karofsky and Blaine takes Kurt to lunch.**_

**Author Note: **_**I'm new to this fandom; don't hate me if my characters are a bit off! Haha.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned this show, Blaine and Kurt would've kissed at the very least by now. But I don't so they haven't.**_

_Courage - - Blaine_

Kurt looked down at the text, smiling bitterly. Courage. What good had courage done? Courage had told him to confront Karofsky. Courage had wound him up in that locker room. Courage had caused him to stand up for himself, and that had caused the kiss. He hadn't expected it. Hell, no one had. That only made it stick in his mind further. He didn't know what to do with what he now knew. He didn't know what to say. Kurt suddenly felt even more alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had Blaine, right? Blaine cared. He implied as much with his texts, even if most of them consisted of that single seven letter word. At that moment all he needed was someone to talk to. Blaine was the only one he could think of. Blaine was the only one who would listen _and_ understand. He carefully wrote out a new text to Blaine, unsure of when or even if he'd get a reply.

_Well, I'm still alive. - - K_

He stared at the text for a moment before he sent it. He didn't know whether he was trying to reassure Blaine or himself. Maybe he was trying to reassure them both. Maybe he wasn't actually reassuring anyone. He wasn't really certain on anything at that moment except that oh God his life had never been this complicated.

He was sitting on his bed in his room, far, far away from Karofsky and that locker room. He crossed his legs and leaned against the wall, resting his head gently against it. The phone in his hand vibrated and he jumped, looking down at the text.

_Are you okay? - - Blaine_

_Like I said, I'm alive. - - K_

_That's not what I meant. - - Blaine_

Kurt stared at the phone. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't okay. He was traumatised. He was shaking. He was a little bit ill, truth be told. He was anything but okay. So what was he meant to say to Blaine?

_I don't know. - - K_

He sighed and rested his head against the wall. It was the truth. It was more the truth than Kurt had told in a long time. His phone vibrated again and he looked at it. This time it was ringing. He had never had a phone conversation with Blaine before. He didn't know what to expect. Hesitantly, he answered and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Tell me what's wrong." _Blaine's voice travelled down the end of his phone and Kurt's stomach twisted at the sound.

"What? Nothing." Kurt tried to stop himself from stuttering.

"_If there was nothing wrong, you wouldn't have texted me. Tell me what's wrong Kurt."_ Blaine urged.

"I texted you because I didn't want you to worry."

"_You texted me because you didn't want to be alone. I can sit on the phone all night if that's what you need, but you've got to tell me what happened."_

Kurt let out a heavy breath, trying to figure it all out in his head, "It all happened so quickly. I don't even know how it happened."

"_Kurt. What happened?"_ Blaine's voice was calm and caring.

Kurt closed his eyes and jumped in the deep end of the story. He explained as quickly as he possibly could because really, reliving the scenario was far too disturbing for his mind to comprehend. After he finished telling the story, he let out a shaky breath. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Blaine? Are you still there?"

"_Yeah. Sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt. If I had known this would happen, I never would've told you to stand up for yourself."_

"No. Don't apologise. It felt good in the moment. It felt good to yell at him, to tell him how stupid he was. It was just the end result I didn't like so much."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled, _"I really am sorry though Kurt. That wasn't right. That's worse than bullying."_

Kurt looked down at his lap, playing with the threads of his scarf, "What am I supposed to do now?"

There was a pause on the other end. Blaine had no idea, Kurt realised. He put so much on Blaine; he couldn't expect him to have all the answers.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm just sick of being scared all the time. If anything, this is worse than before."

"_I'll talk to him."_

Kurt's eyes nearly jumped out of his head, "What?"

"_I'll come into school with you tomorrow and I will talk to him."_

"Blaine, he might hurt you."

"_He's _already_ hurting you. It's about time it stopped. Besides, this guy sounds like he's confused."_

"You think!"

Blaine laughed, _"I will be there tomorrow. I promise."_

"Thank you. That's…strangely reassuring."

"_It's the least I can do."_

Kurt didn't know what to say after that. Blaine had only called for that, hadn't he? "How are you Blaine?"

"_I'm good Kurt. Just…worrying about you."_

"I'm fine, really." There was a knock at his door and he sighed sadly, closing his eyes, "I have to go."

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye." Kurt reluctantly hung up and proceeded to stare at his phone.

Blaine was coming to his school to talk to Karofsky. He was going to _that_ much trouble for Kurt. What had he done to deserve someone who cared that much? Another knock at his door knocked him from his thoughts.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

The 'confrontation' had not gone as planned. At all. Although, what was Blaine expecting it would've accomplished? What he _had_ managed was to get Karofsky riled up, himself pushed into a fence and most likely, a rumour about Kurt's sex life spreading like wildfire around the school.

He sat in Breadsticks, Blaine across from him smiling that reassuring smile of his. Kurt stirred his latte slowly and carefully, like it was the most important thing on the planet. There was too much around him, too much happening in his life that shouldn't have been.

"Kurt, relax."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and carefully fixed his hair, "I'm fine, really. Just…I told you he'd try to hurt you."

"And you stood up for me." Blaine smirked.

Kurt looked back at his latte, deciding it was far more interesting than the twinkle in Blaine's eyes. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Blaine did that to him. Blaine did far too much to him.

"Courage." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine chuckled, "See, not so stupid after all."

"Not once did I say 'courage' was stupid." _I just thought it._

"Whatever." Blaine reached across the table and gripped Kurt's hand, "Thank you though. That took guts."

Kurt put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his free hand, trying to cover the blush and the smirk that crept onto his face. His heart fluttered. His hand felt warmer with Blaine's on his. Although, that was probably all in his head. His head had a crazy way of messing with the rest of him, particularly when he was around the Dalton student.

"You should eat something." Blaine said, pulling his hand away to give Kurt the ability to actually eat with two hands, "What lesson do I have to sneak you into?"

"Glee club, actually."

"Oh really? Maybe I can be the spy."

"Don't you dare." Kurt attempted a glare but couldn't keep it up, "I'd never hear the end of it from Rachel."

"Noted."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Blaine tugged Kurt forward, holding his hand firmly in his, "Which way?"

"The next door on the left." Kurt was almost whispering.

He knew he was late. He knew he wouldn't live it down if they saw Blaine. He didn't need that. He really didn't need the attention directed on him any more than it already was.

"This one?" Blaine pointed to the open door just ahead.

"That one." Kurt agreed.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and put his hands on his shoulders, "Okay…I say we wait for them to start singing something and then you blend into the background."

Kurt smirked, "That's a plan."

They waited in comfortable silence. Kurt looked around the corridor before looking back up at Blaine. Blaine simply smiled up at him. Definitely too charming and dapper for his own good. Finally a melody could be heard from the room.

"Okay, your time to shine…or, you know, not shine. Blend." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a strong hug, "Thank you, so much. For everything."

"Anytime, and I mean that." Blaine assured, "Now go before I get you in any more trouble."

Later that night Kurt received a new text.

_You didn't tell me you could dance like that. - - Blaine_

_**A/N: Oh man. I am so new to this fandom. I've been watching for about a week and a half and have only seen about five episodes so I really hope I did this okay. Once I've caught up on all the episodes I'll be able to do this more justice I think. Anyway, a lot of people wanted me to write this so here it is.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
